Home Sweet Home CRU
by RememberAllTimeLow
Summary: Two years after Casey and Cappie left CRU they return together for Rusty's graduation with surprises for each other and from their friends.


Being back at CRU was surreal, two years went by so fast. Cappie and I traveling around the country and now Rusty is graduating. Cappie and I walked on to the campus of CRU holding hands, we'd made it two years without fighting or breaking up; our relationship was a fairytale.

"Casey?" I heard a familiar voice squeal out behind us

I turned around and Ashleigh was there jumping up and down.

"Ashleigh!" I yelled running up to her

We united in a hug and much more squealing.

"Two years is too long." She said

"It's not like you guys didn't talk twice a day every day." Cappie smiled walking up to us

"Hey Cap." Ashleigh said hugging him

"Did you miss me too?" He asked

"Of course I did." She said

"How's Rusty?" I asked

"Great." She smiled wildly

"Usually girls fall for the best friend's older brother, not the younger one." Cappie said

"Same old Cappie." Ash said

"Hey I've changed some." He said

"He has." I smiled touching his arm

"Honestly I didn't quite believe you Case when you said you two were still together." Ashleigh said

"Do you hate me that much?" Cappie asked

"No, I just didn't really think you could stay in a stable relationship for two years Cap." She said

"Ash can I talk to you?" He asked her

She nodded and her a Cappie walked away

"I'll save us seats." I said as they walked away

They just nodded and I walked over to the seats and spotted my mom and dad.

"Mom, dad." I said

They looked up and stood up waving me over.

"Casey!" My mom squealed hugging me

"Are there three open seats?" I asked

"Three?" My dad asked

"Me, Cappie and, Ashleigh." I said

"Still with Cappie?" My mom asked

"He's the love of my life." I said

My father shook his head and sat down next to my mom and waiting on them to get back

"Case!?" I heard Cappie shouting

I stood up and waved them over, they came over and I sat in the middle of them. Cappie took my hand and smiled at him, I looked over at Ash who looked almost giddy; she just smiled at me. The graduation ceremony started and I watched as the kids in Rusty's grade that I knew from the houses walked across the stage. As the seniors of ZBZ walked the stage Ash and I smiled at each other and I squeezed Cappie's hand as the senior KT's walked.

"Lets go find Rusty!" Ash shouted right after it was over

Cappie and I nodded and followed her.

"Cap." I said

He looked down at me

"How's it feel to be back?" I asked

"It's weird, I called this place home." He said

"Where do you call home now?" I asked

"Anywhere you are." He said

I smiled and touched his face and kissed him

"Casey?" I heard

I pulled away and Rusty's friend Dale was standing there

"You're not going to kiss me again are you?" I asked

"No." He chucked

"Daley." Cappie said

"Cap." Dale said hugging him

We laughed and walked together to Rusty who was kissing Ashleigh

"Break it up and give me a hug." I said

They broke it apart and Rusty threw his arms around me, he had gotten very tall.

"You're so tall now Spitter." Cappie said

"Cappie." Rusty yelled jumping onto him

I laughed and was hugged from the back, I turned around and Rebecca was hugging me.

"Congrats Rebecca." I said

"Thank you." She smiled

"You and Evan still a thing?" I asked

"Yeah, he's doing well in Law School." She said

"That's fantastic." I said

"I see you and Cappie are still together." She said

"Yes, two years without any major fighting or any breakups." I said

"Pretty good." She smiled

"Case do you want to come to the KT house?" Cappie asked

"I can't wait to see how it looks." I said

The dramatic tearing down of the old KT house led to Evan helping them get a new one. He took my hand and Rusty led us to the new house.

"This looks awesome." Cappie said letting go of my hand and walking in

I smiled at Rusty.

"Beaver is in there." Rusty said

I smiled

"BEAVER!" Cappie screamed

"CAPPIE!" I heard Beaver scream

I laughed and walked in, the place looked amazing. A good place to have parties and a good place to study.

"The butt chair is still here!" Cappie yelled looking at Rusty

"You may sit in the chair." Rusty laughed

Cappie clapped and hopped up onto the chair

"It still feels right." Cappie smiled

"This is the man that I love." I smiled at Rusty

"When I heard you two were still together I had to come see for myself." I heard Evan's voice ring through the house

I turned around and he had Rebecca on his arm.

"Hi Evan." Cappie said

"Hello Crappy." Evan smiled

"Haha, it's Cappie." Cappie laughed

"I guess you two were meant to be." Evan smiled

I smiled and hugged Cappie.

"So, I knew you guys were coming today so I invited the KT's and the ZBZ's that know you here to the house." Rusty said

"You are the best little brother ever." I said pulling him into a hug

"Beave what are you doing here?" I asked

"I had to come see Spitter graduate." He said

I laughed

"How are the children?" Cappie asked

"Fantastic. I love being a kindergarten teacher." He smiled

"Are you still with Katherine?" I asked

"We're actually engaged." I heard Katherine say coming from the upstairs

"Really Beave?" Cappie asked

"Yep." He said

I hugged Katherine and I heard commotion at the front door, I looked over and familiar faces flooded in, including Calvin.

"Calvin!" Cappie yelled

"Cappie." Calvin said hugging him

"How was India?" Cappie asked

"Great, Heath and I did so much good." He said

"Where is Heath?" I asked

"Parking the car." Calvin said

He hugged me and I heard keys jingling at the door

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kappa Tau's favorite alumni." I voice said

"Huck." Cappie smiled hugging the officer

"Things just haven't been the same." Huck said

"It's alright buddy." Cappie said patting his back

I walked away to find a bathroom, after I peed I wondered around until I heard an oddly familiar voice. I poked my head into the great room and there was no one other than Max.

"Congratulations Rusty." He said

I stayed unseen

"It's the douche bag." Cappie said

"You're still going here?" Max asked

"Actually I came to see Spitter here graduate. What are you doing here? I thought you like ran away to England after Casey dumped you for me." Cappie said

"Cappie that's enough." I said walking into the room

"Casey." Max gulped

"Max." I said

"You're with this loser?" Max asked

"This loser is the best thing that's ever happened to her." Cappie said

I just pursed my lips crossing my arms

"Awkward." Calvin said

"Um, Cappie can I talk to you?" I asked

"Where?" He asked

"Upstairs." I said

He nodded and I started walking and he followed, I found and empty room with a neatly made bed and walked in. He walked in behind me and locked the door after closing it.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I wanted some alone time." I said laying down on the bed

"Oh really?" He said sexually

"To talk." I said patting the bed next to me

He came over and laid down next to me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked

"Yeah." I said moving to lay my head on his chest.

"What's on your mind Case?" He asked

"Remember when I was house mom at ZBZ?" I asked

"Yeah." He said

"Remember the scare?" I asked

"The morning after pill day?" He asked

"Yeah, that day." I said

"What about it?" He asked

"If I hadn't taken the pill. Would things be different?" I asked

"Well yeah, we would have a kid. We probably wouldn't have been able to travel the entire country." He said

"I mean with us." I said

"No, I know I freaked out big time but we'd be together." He said

"Okay." I said

"You'd be a great mom Casey, my dad skills were probably questionable back then though." He laughed

I laughed

"Are you pregnant Casey?" He asked

I stayed silent

"Case?" He asked sitting up

"I'm pretty sure." I said

I looked at him, he was biting his lip and his blue eyes stared out the window

"Cappie?" I asked

"So you might be pregnant." He said

"Yeah." I said

He sighed

"I'm going to go to ZBZ, I'll give you time to think about it." I said

"No Case I didn't mean to sigh." He said as I got up

"Just think about it Cap." I said

He nodded and I walked downstairs and out the front door.

"Casey wait up." Ashleigh said

"I want to be alone right now." I said

"Is everything okay?" She asked

"I just told Cappie I might be pregnant." I said

"Oh my god." She said

"He sighed." I said

"Oh, oh god. Pregnant." She said

"Keep it to yourself please. I'm going to go check out ZBZ." I said

She nodded and gave me a hug. I walked alone down Greek Row looking at the houses and all of the new faces. I got to ZBZ and walked in the open door.

"Welcome back to ZBZ Casey." Rebecca said from the living room

"I'm just here to look around." I said

"Have at it." She said

I walked through and saw the awards they got in the past two years, I got to the living room and the Golden Lilly was hanging on the wall.

"Congratulations on keeping ZBZ the number one house on the row." I said to Rebecca

She smiled

"We couldn't have done it without you Casey." She said

I smiled and she got up and hugged me

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked

"I'll go get myself a water." I said

She nodded and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water from the fridge. I had so many memories in this house, two years passed by so fast but so many things changed.

"Remember when you were house mom and you had Cappie in your room thinking none of us knew? We all knew." Rebecca said

"Well thanks for not ratting us out." I said

"Well I've had Evan upstairs." She said

I shrugged

"So everything is well with you two?" I asked

"Yeah, I mean every now and then I get really jealous of Law School which now that I say it out loud it sounds ridiculous for me to be jealous of a school." She said

"Not really, I was known to get pretty jealous of the KT house." I smiled

"I still can't believe he accidently graduated." She smiled

"I'm happy he did." I said

"I'd hope you would be." She said

A few hours passed and I decided I'd go back to the KT house and see how things were going. I walked back at a slightly fast pace. When I walked in I heard a party going on in the back yard, I walked back there and Cappie was sitting on a lounge chair, just sitting. He wasn't drinking or anything. I walked over and sat on the grass next to the chair

"I'm sorry for walking away so fast." I said

"I was worried sick." He said

I nodded.

"I'm sorry for sighing, I just didn't know what to say." He said

"I understand." I said

We were silent for a few minutes.

"Casey will you marry me?" He asked

I looked over at him and he stood up, I just stared at him and stood up as well.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" He screamed

The party got silent and I started wiping tears off of my face.

"Casey." He said

He knelt down on one knee.

"Casey you are the girl of my dreams and the love of my life. Being back here at CRU has brought back a million memories of when I almost lost you forever because I was scared to grow up. I'm glad I did because I wouldn't have you in my life. I would love to never feel like I could lose you again. Casey will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a ring box and opening it.

"Yes." I cried softly

He looked at me and I knew he didn't hear me so I just shook my head rapidly crying. He smiled and pulled the ring out of the box slipping it onto my finger. As he stood up he picked me up and spun me around kissing me

"I love you." He said

"I love you too." I said

"I can't wait to have a family with you." He said

I wiped his tears

"You're going to be a fantastic dad. I can't wait to be Mrs. Cappie." I smiled

He kissed me and the entire party cheered, I never thought Cappie could pull this off.


End file.
